


Jacob Two-Two and the Alien Abductee

by Katiebug586



Series: Jacob Two-Two and the Anthology Album [6]
Category: Jacob Two-Two - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien OC, Aliens, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: Jacob and Buford spot something in the night sky and end up in an adventure full of aliens, UFOs and... jetpacks?Cowork with VJR22_6
Relationships: Jacob/Buford/Renee (But Platonic)
Series: Jacob Two-Two and the Anthology Album [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549141
Kudos: 1





	Jacob Two-Two and the Alien Abductee

“Hey, Buford, wait up!” Jacob raced after his best friend, who was currently leading him through the trees into the unknown. “Where are we going, where are we going?”

“I told you, It’s a surprise!” Buford grinned, but upon seeing Jacob’s look of uncertainty, added “A good surprise, don’t worry! We’re almost here anyways, so just hold on!”

Jacob nodded, too preoccupied with trying to keep up with Buford to argue with the boy any longer. Still, he just hoped Buford knew what he was doing and they wouldn’t accidentally come face to face with any kind of dangerous fauna. While there weren’t many bears or wolves in Montreal, he didn’t want to take his chances and run into one of those wild beasts in some encounter of tragic irony.

Buford suddenly stopped, skidding alongside the grass and almost right into a bush of brambles and thorns. “We’re here!”

“It’s just a bunch of leaves, Buford, just a bunch of leaves.” Jacob murmured, looking at the giant thorny bush-like wall that blocked their path. Was this all that Buford wanted to show him? He hated to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this seemed rather inadequate for the long and strenuous walk up here. “Is this the surprise? It seems a little…”

“It’s what’s over the wall, silly! Reminds me of that one cartoon…” Buford cut him off, going on a little blether about this and that, all the while messing with the thicket. Jacob tuned him out, opting to stare at the sky instead, the view hindered by all the overgrown trees covering the area. Even though he could just barely see it, the night sky was beautiful, and being able to see the stars, made it even more special. It was a shame that a bright city, both figuratively and literally, crippled the visibility of the celestial orbs in the sky.

“Here!” Buford managed to open up the shrubby enough, forming a small opening. “Trust me, it’s not going to be boring!”

Jacob nodded, nervously pushing past the thorns. However, nothing could have prepared him for what was beyond the thicket. It was a beautiful clearing, where the moonlight was falling in rays, almost angelically, as if it were magic. The plants around the edges were pretty, but nothing was more breathtaking as the sky, in which the stars and moon were no longer concealed by the birch and oak trees behind the two.

“Wow…” Jacob was breathless, awestruck by the sight before him. He sat down, watching the sky with childlike wonder.

“I take it that you like it?” Buford sat beside Jacob. “I happened upon it while I was wandering the woods looking for worms.”

“Why were you looking for worms?” Jacob asked, before mentally facepalming. He knew that there were questions in life that shouldn’t be asked and knowing Buford, this was probably going to be one of them.

“My cousin found this hurt sparrow, he’s been trying to help it heal.”

“Oh.” That was a lot tamer than Jacob had expected.

“What? Did you think I was going to eat them or something? I tried a worm once, it wasn’t that good, not like gummy worms for sure.”

Now that was the Buford that Jacob had grown accustomed to, the kid who didn’t care what other people thought of him, doing whatever he pleased. While Jacob himself wouldn’t willingly eat a worm, he would never judge Buford for it, it wasn’t his job to make fun of people for that. After all, everyone was just a person with their own opinions and differences. It just seemed that sometimes, people forgot that their opinions were not higher than any other.

Still, despite all that, it was nice to gaze at the beautiful night sky and forget about all the problems in the world, if only for a moment. Jacob closed his eyes, letting the breeze overtake him, feeling peaceful and relaxed.

“Hey, Jacob, what’s that?”

He felt Buford nudge him, so he opened his eyes slightly, trying to readjust his vision. “What’s what? What’s what?”

“That!” Buford pointed at the sky, which in the distance, seemed to be a flashing light.

“It’s just a helicopter, Buford.”

“Nuh-uh! Keep looking!”

Jacob resisted an eye-roll and kept staring at the blinking light, wondering what it was that was making Buford so enthralled. Without warning, it flashed red before zipping out of the sky, faster than any helicopter Jacob had ever seen.

“Where did it go, where did it go?!’ Jacob yipped, jumping up slightly. He looked around for the mysterious light, but it seemed to have disappeared without a trace, leaving the sky once again pitch black, even the stars seemed to have disappeared. “What even was that?”

“I know what that was!” 

“What was it then?”

Buford’s face turned grim, a far cry from how cheerful he was just moments before. “Aliens.”

“Aliens? Aliens?!” Jacob felt his heart beat wildly in his chest at the thought of an incoming alien invasion. The Demon Drooler, which was just a very large, but friendly, dog, was bad enough, but this? It had to be some kind of joke or prank. “You sure?”

“Absolutely! Doesn’t it make perfect sense? Aliens have the fastest spaceships and technology, they can zip in and out from our atmosphere in under a millisecond!” He was back to his normally upbeat self, making Jacob wonder how Buford could switch back and forth from goofy to serious so easily, almost like a light switch.

“What are they doing here then?” 

“They want to take over the planet!” Buford said, in a jokingly, but rather dark manner. “Nah, just kidding. I don’t know, I’ve never met an alien, have you?”

“I’ve met you.” Jacob stated, nonchalantly.

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad! Who knows, maybe they’re friendly, maybe they do want to take over the world, I guess we won’t know until they strike.”

“Well, what should we do then, Mr. I Know Aliens? Should we let anybody know?”

“Of course not, people would never believe us! That’s how it is in the movies, where there’s always this one guy who knows what’s going on beforehand and tries to warn everyone but the town only calls him crazy and delusional, and I know Montreal already labels me and my family as that, but I’m sure that you don’t want to-”

“I get it, I get it. So do we just ignore what we saw?”

Buford nodded. “Yep! It’s like what my Uncle Al said, ignorance is bliss! But then he got arrested, so I dunno.”

Jacob stifled a laugh, once again feeling comforted by the presence of his companion. But at the same time, as he continued to stargaze, he felt very, very conflicted. How was he supposed to just ignore the possibility of seeing a real live UFO and then not tell anyone? Better yet, what if just witnessed something that might cause the apocalypse? At the same time, however, he’d rather not be called crazy with his claims, which to the normal person would rightfully sound bogus and fake. 

It was all extremely confusing for Jacob Two-Two.

\------

Even a solid week later, those thoughts still bugged Jacob and confused him to no end. He knew that Buford made a point, but they had to do something about it, they had to protect their home, their earth! 

But who could he even tell about all this? Who was someone he could trust that knew something about this kind of stuff and wouldn’t call him insane? Mr. Moleculus would surely believe him, but Jacob didn’t exactly want to end up trapped in the vacuum of space because of his science teacher.

But wait, Mr. Dinglebat would believe him! Surely if anyone would bare a passing glance at the mere thought it could be something otherworldly, it would be him! Jacob could tell Mr. Dinglebat, they could figure it out together, and everything would go back to normal-

“Hey, Jacob!” Buford ran up to him, ecstatic. “You never guess what just happened!”

“What? What is it?”

“I found someone who believes us!”

“I thought you said we weren’t going to tell anyone.” Jacob glanced behind Buford and spotted Renee of all people. What was she doing here? She couldn’t possibly think this wasn’t some kind of hoax, right?

“I know, I know, but then I decided that hey, our classmates probably already think we’re insane, so why not tell them? So then I told Renee, and get this, she agrees with us!”

“Correction,” Renee spoke up. “I said I believed your zeory of aliens existing, considering how vast and expansive the universe is, but I still don’t believe zat you actually saw anyzing extraterrestrial. It just sounds like a bunch of insensée nonsense zat two buffoons would come up wiz while bored out of zeir minds.”

“Hey! We’re not buffoons!” Buford snapped, trying to defend Jacob and him. “Also, I don’t really get the word extraterrestrial, it doesn’t make any sense, just like the word extraordinary! Extra means, like extra something, so wouldn’t something extraterrestrial be extra earth-like and something extraordinary be extra ordinary?”

Jacob and Renee looked at him quizzically. He was right, however, and this was just another confusing mystery to add onto to ever piling list of confusing mysteries that nobody could really solve.

“But that’s beyond the point,” Buford continued, not waiting for the two to say anything back. “Which is I know we saw it, and I know how to prove it!”

“Really? How?” Renee asked, skeptical.

“We go back up there tonight, take a couple of photos and show everyone, so then they won’t just call us crazy and then we’ll be the first-ever people to actually have proof that aliens exist!”

“Absolutely insensée…”

Jacob shrugged. “I’d just go, you know? Let it all get out of Buford’s system and then forget this ever happened. Besides, the view up there is absolutely gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!”

Renee let out a long and dragged out sigh. “Fine, I will go, just to humor you. Anyzing is better zan my Mozer’s… political gazerings.”

“Then it’s settled, see you guys there!” Buford said, putting on his backpack and leaving the other two alone.

It looked as if Jacob would have to face his fear and journey up to the clearing once more in an attempt to get proof that aliens were among them, as ridiculous as it sounded. Despite the small feeling of dread in him, one thing stood out. Whatever happened up there would probably be better than whatever pranks his siblings would try to pull on him if he just stayed home.

\------

Unlike the week before, the skies surrounding the forest were clouded and dull, instead of it being a sight for sore eyes, it was now a sore sight for eyes. The temperature also seemed to have dropped considerably, an eerie chill settling over the area. Great, even more reasons to make Jacob regret his decision, even though it was far too late to turn back now. He could hear the sounds of nature all around him, but that wasn’t what made him uneasy. It was something else entirely; a feeling like he was being watched, and not by his friends.

Ignoring those thoughts of paranoia, Jacob took a deep breath as he began walking forward, stepping into the opening in the trees, following Buford. Renee was trailing behind him, unimpressed.

“Some place zis is.”

“We’re not there yet! Just step through the trees and see for yourself!” Buford barked back, already through the thick forest wall. Jacob paused, turning around to help Renee through by pushing the leaves back further.

“Let me guess, ladies first?” She asked him, a tired tone in her voice.

“Well, I thought it’d be a nice gesture, a nice gesture!”

Renee rolled her eyes, pushing past Jacob and Buford. The three of them walked forward into the clearing, where it wasn’t nearly as beautiful as it was previously. The clouds had covered up the moonlight, the air was colder, and the stars couldn’t be seen, how were they even going to get proof now, with it so cloudy? They wouldn’t be able to see a thing, a thing!

“We should’ve picked a different night, we won’t be able to see anything with these clouds.” Jacob muttered, sitting down. He wasn’t even comforted by the night sky, considering he couldn’t even see it!

“Nuh-uh!” Buford said, beaming. “That’s the entire point! You see, with the visibility so low, the alien will think it’s safe to show up again, but nope! We're there, ready to take photos and show everyone!”

“I see, I see. I still think this might have been some foolish planning on our part, though.”

“Going up here was foolish to begin wiz, if I’m honest. But we’re already here, aren’t we? So might as well make ze most of it.”

‘Renee’s right.’ Jacob thought, looking over at Buford, who was setting up the tripod. His poor legs needed to rest anyways, it was a long and tiring walk from the neighborhoods to wherever in the boondocks they were right now. While they could see the city skyline, it was certainly rather far away and also hard to see from the ever-thickening fogbank.

Even if it wasn’t as beautiful as it was last week, there was still a sense of serene calm surrounding the area. A sense of peace, something which Jacob had often begged for, but rarely did he get, such was the woes of living with four siblings.

It wasn’t just his siblings, however. Like it or not, Montreal, well, at least the city, was cramped. Houses pushed against one another, roads for as long as the eye could see, traffic jams that never seemed to end, people on every street corner, and all of this crammed into a small, but study, island. Needless to say, Jacob felt claustrophobic, very claustrophobic, and he had a feeling his friends felt the same as well. Why else would Buford show him this place? He wanted to break free from city life just as much as Jacob wanted to.

And it worked, to an extent. Here they were, free from the pollution of the smog, free from the crowds and chaos of the streets, even if they were on some asinine alien goose chase. Speaking of which, there didn’t seem to be any alien activity so far, and Jacob was just about to say that perhaps they should go home, before he noticed something.

A light sat off in the distance, looking like a beacon of sorts in the dense fog. Before Jacob could say anything about it, he heard a ‘Snap!’ and turned around to see Buford taking a photo of it.

“Gotcha!” Buford said, shining off his usual grin that melted Jacob’s heart anytime he saw it, which was often. “Now we have actual real live proof of aliens!”

Renee facepalmed. “It could just be a helicopter or a lighthouse.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

“Zis fog, for starters.” She replied, smug as ever. “Sailors need to be able to see.”

“Or… it could be aliens!” Buford declared, ignoring Renee’s annoyed look.

“It’s not!”

This better not turn into another argument. Jacob could hardly stand it when Renee and him fought, but when Renee and Buford fought, it was just about unbearable. However, if it was inevitable, it was inevitable. Sighing, he looked back at the sky, noticing the light from before was now gone.

Before he could question it and fuel Buford’s alien passion further, a soft red light shone down on the trio. Jacob looked up to where the clouds had parted, gasping. However, Buford and Renee were too caught up in their arguing to notice.

The red light began to pull Jacob upward, only a few inches off the ground at first. It startled him out of his trance, and he freaked out, struggling to get away with no luck. “Guys, help! Help!”

His desperate cries for help finally snapped the other two out of their arguing, and seeing him struggle against the grip of whatever was pulling him upwards, raced to help.

“I got you, buddy!” He heard Buford shout from below, before he saw Renee pull him back.

“Buford, no, don’t go over zere!”

“Lemme go, we gotta-”

Before Buford could finish his sentence, or rather, before Jacob could hear Buford finish his sentence, he was knocked out cold as he was finally transported into the mothership above, as it zipped out of sight once again.

While Jacob wasn’t exactly around to hear it, back on the ground, Buford and Renee weren’t taking his sudden abduction ‘lightly’, per se.

“Okay, let’s not freak out,” Renee said, who was obviously very close to freaking out. “Our best friend just got abducted by who knows what, and if we tell anyone about zis, zey’ll zink we’re crazy, but zat’s fine, zat’s perfectly fine.... zis is not fine.”

“Well, I was gonna save him, but no, you just had to stop me!” Buford exclaimed.

“Because zen you would’ve been abducted too. Now help me zink of what we’re going to tell his family! We can’t just waltz up to zem and say ‘Your son was abducted by aliens and we let it happen!’.”

“You’re implying he’s gone, but he’s not! We can still save him!”

“We can? How? How?” Renee realized what she said and looked away, embarrassed.

“Aw, Jacob’s rubbing off on-” Buford stopped mid-sentence as Renee glared at him.

“I dare you to finish zat. Actually, I ask you to.”

“Well, if you ask me to, then-”

Renee facepalmed, annoyed by Buford’s literal-mindedness. “It’s an expression. Now can you please tell me how we can rescue Jacob?”

Buford’s face lit up. “Oh, right! You see, my uncle Wilfred works for the government-”

“Your uncle works for the government? Actually, I’m not zat surprised, wiz how big your family is, somebody has to have an important job.”

“Well, he’s a human lab rat for them. But, he gets to keep cool stuff, and last time he visited, he gave me this!” Buford shuffled through his backpack before pulling out a real jetpack. “Ta-da!”

“How… How did you fit a-” Renee was now officially beyond confusion, and was starting to wonder if this was all a fever dream of some kind. Nevertheless, they had a friend to save, even if it was all some wacky dream she’d forget about later on in the waking world. “Whatever, how is zis going to save Jake, exactly?”

“Well, we’ll use the jetpack, fly up to the alien ship, since it’s probably still in the atmosphere, I hope, and then break in and rescue Jacob!” Buford put the jetpack on his back, powering it up.

Renee nodded. “Alright, I suppose we can try zat.”

“Wow, I for sure thought you’d think it was a stupid plan!”

“It is stupid, but we don’t have any ozer options right now, it seems. So let’s just go wiz zis plan until we zink of a less dumb one, alright?” She jumped on him, ready for the most exciting piggy-back ride ever.

“Okay! You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She grumbled, holding onto Buford tightly as they took off into the sky. Renee looked at the trees, which were now below them and back at Buford. “Does your backpack have any… weapons, by chance?”

“Yep!”

She smirked, this was going to be fun.

\------

The youngest Two-Two regained his bearings sometime after. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head, what happened, where was he? Just as he thought that question, every memory from the last hour reappeared and he realized just how dead he was going to be.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Jacob got a good look at his surroundings. It was a white and sleek room that looked like it belonged on a spaceship, oh wait, it WAS on a spaceship, which he currently was on.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he walked around the room, looking for an exit, wherever it was.

“You’re awake, I see.”

Jacob stopped in absolute horror, and turned around, fearing who was behind the voice.

“Alien!” He jumped back in fright, even though the being in question didn’t look like what he expected an alien to look like. It looked like some kind of bipedal fox-cat-dog hybrid, with fur that was about the same color as Buford’s hair, also sharing the boy’s iconic buck teeth as well.

“Same to you, partner.”

“Oh, uh… I guess I am an alien, I guess I am.” Jacob couldn’t argue with that. “So, um, do you- do you have a name?”

"Name? I do have one, but it is far too complex and long for someone like you to understand.”

“I see.” Jacob put his hand on his chin, thinking. “What if I just called you Buford Two?”

“Buford Two?” The alien being looked rather confused. “I suppose it’s not the worst name I’ve been given by other extraterrestrial beings.”

“It’s just that you kinda remind me of someone, someone who I’ll probably never see again.” Thinking about the real Buford made Jacob’s heart hurt again, realizing how much he already missed that wacky and happy-go-lucky grin of his. It also reminded him of a certain time when his science teacher’s invention went haywire and both Mr. Moleculus and Buford were stuck in an alternate dimension. For at least a mere moment, Jacob thought it was over, that he’d never see the two of them ever again, and was about five seconds from breaking down in tears. Thankfully, he kept it together and not only did both make it home safe, but they also dumped Greedyguts’ mansion in garbage, which was a bonus.

Now, he was the one in danger, and even though Buford was safe on the ground, Jacob just knew Buford would be far from okay. Sure he had Renee, but, wait, oh no. They would tell everybody what happened, and they’d be called crazy, and he would have successfully ruined the two’s lives, in both reputation and mentality. Great, just great, once again, Two-Two screwed up, once again he-

“Why’s that?” The alien, now known as Buford Two, spoke up, interrupting Jacob’s train of thought that was headed straight towards Breakdownville

“I mean, you kidnapped me, kidnapped me!” Jacob declared, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. “And now you’re probably going to take me away to your alien homeworld and I’ll never see my friends or family ever again!”

“What? Why would I do that? Oh, you silly humans and your movies. Don’t worry, you’ll see them again.”

“Then why did you take me up here? You’re not going to kidnap them too, are you?”

Buford Two scoffed. “Of course not! I know the method of meeting you was a little unorthodox, but… I need help, badly.”

“You do? Why didn’t you just come down to where we were and talk? We would’ve understood, honest!”

“You see, I’m not good with talking to people, aliens or not, and sometimes I make… rash decisions. Besides, I don’t want to catch the attention of any kind of government, you know? You think alien dissections are bad, wait until you see what your government does!”

Jacob nodded. “That makes sense, what is it that you need help with, anyway?”

Buford Two walked over to a control panel that Jacob just now noticed, pressing a few buttons. “The problem lies within my ship, it isn’t working right.”

Huh? The ship seemed to be working just fine, they were in the sky, as Jacob glanced outside of one of the windows, seeing Montreal from a bird’s eye view. “What do you mean? It’s flying, isn’t it?”

“That might be true, but when I first came to planet earth, I had a little mishap on landing. It was simply a visitation trip, nothing like planet domination or anything. But still, one thing led to another, and the crash landing damaged part of my ship and now it can no longer escape Earth’s gravitational pull, leaving me trapped here. I was hoping that you might be able to help me fix it.”

“Oh.” This wasn’t what Jacob was expecting at all. He knew next to nothing about mechanics, let alone how to repair machines that weren’t even from earth. However, he couldn’t just tell his new alien friend no, that wouldn’t be very nice, would it? There had to be something he could do, after all, all that Buford Two wanted to do was go home, just like Jacob himself wanted to. “I… I’m not that good at repairing ships…”

Just when all hope seemed lost, he finally got an idea. He might not be able to repair Buford Two’s ship, but he knew someone who could! “Wait, I got it, I got it! I know someone who might be able to help you!”

“You do?” The alien asked, hopeful.

“Yea, we just gotta-” Before Jacob could finish his sentence, he heard unintelligible noises from the outside of the ship. Were there other aliens with Buford Two?

Before he could ask if they were alone or not, the door to the ship was suddenly kicked down, causing Buford Two to run away and hide. Jacob was about to hide as well, when the thing that kicked it down stepped inside and made him nearly fall over in absolute relief. It was his friends, and boy, they did not look pleased, Renee especially. However, Jacob’s heart flopped seeing the weapons they held.

Well, that was kind of a lie, they didn’t both have weapons, Buford only wielded a small water gun. Renee, on the other hand, wielded a sharp and deadly cleaver and she certainly didn’t look afraid to use it.

“Where is he?! Listen here, alien, you’re lucky I couldn’t fit a guillotine in here or else-” She stopped her angry rant when she spotted Jacob, completely unharmed. “Oh, zere he is.”

“Guys, guys! Boy, am I glad to see you!” Jacob ran up to them, hugging Buford, but being careful not to hug Renee, knowing her usual boundaries. “Wait, how did you even get up here?”

“We used a jetpack!” Buford stated, cheerfully.

“You what?” Jacob asked, even more confused.

“It’s a long story,” Renee said, butting in. “But at ze very least, are you alright?”

“I think so.”

“Good, now come on, let’s get out of here before Mr. Alien shows up.” Renee started towards the door of the ship. Okay, Jacob, it was now or never.

“Wait, wait!” He cried out, earning stares from his two friends. “The alien isn’t… bad.”

“He isn’t? But he kidnapped you and was probably going to dissect you!” Buford exclaimed, shoving his fist down when he said dissect, obviously trying to mime a knife going into a body.

“I know, but, he needs help. His ship is damaged and he can’t leave Earth.” How was Jacob going to convince them that Buford Two wasn’t that bad? He glanced towards the alien in question, looking at him, obviously scared for his life. “It’s okay, they won’t hurt you, I’ll make sure of it.”

Buford Two slowly got out of his hiding place, as Jacob tried to introduce the alien to his still skeptical friends. “This is Buford Two.”

Buford got closer, now intrigued. “Wow, your name is Buford too?”

“Yes, it is, you must be the other Buford that Jacob here says I remind him of.”

“Uh-huh! My name’s Buford, as well!”

“Buford Aswell? Humans sure do have a weird naming system, but it’s a pleasure to meet you, Buford Aswell.” Buford Two was oblivious to the fact that aswell was a word and was not human Buford’s last name. However, the original Buford didn’t bother to correct him.

Renee glared at the two interacting, before looking at Jacob. “Are you absolutely sure we can trust zem?”

The boy nodded. “Yea, he just wants to go home, you know? I was wondering if you might be able to help him repair his ship, because as much as I hate to admit it, you are smarter than all of us.”

If Jacob knew anything, it was how to get Renee to do what he wanted, just flatter her smarts. Fortunately, he would never abuse this power, only when it would benefit everyone as a whole. She smiled slightly, taking the bait.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

\------

Back on safe ground, Renee inspected the spacecraft engine, before facepalming. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“What is it, what is it?” Jacob asked, Buford and Buford Two beside him.

“It’s a loose wire zat must’ve popped out during ze crash. Seriously, zis is baby stuff.”

“We get it, Renee. Just fix it, please.”

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but didn’t argue back, deciding to simply just fiddle around with the wires. “Zere, done. You can leave and go back to your home or whatever.”

Buford Two hugged her tightly, “Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?”

“Maybe learn to be a better driver?.”

“Renee!” Jacob snapped. “I’m sorry, she’s just-”

“You know, she reminds me of one of my friends.” Buford Two stated, walking back towards his ship. “Nevertheless, she’s right, I really outta learn how to operate a spaceship.’

“Anytime, anytime. You sure you got everything under control?”

“I’ll be fine. Once again, thanks!” He said as the nearly replaced spaceship door closed, before a couple of beeps could be heard and it once again shot out of sight, hopefully for good this time.

“Well, that was something!” Buford stated, putting his hands on his hips. “For once, we proved Renee wrong and also proved that aliens exist!”

“Again, I never said zat aliens didn’t exist, I just didn’t zink zat you actually saw one, but I guess I was wrong, so congrats?”

However, Jacob still had something on his mind. “What do we do now? I mean even if we tell people what we saw, they still won’t believe us. You know what? This whole experience made me realize that aliens are just like us, maybe we should just stop trying to prove to other people that they exist and leave them be.”

Renee nodded. “Oui, you’re actually maturing and making good decisions, I’m honestly surprised.”

“I did get that picture.” Buford reminded them. “But then it turns out, I had the lens cap on!”

The other two couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh, Buford.”


End file.
